Sychronicity- A Tale of Two Twins
by LunaXKatsuragi
Summary: On the date of his fourteenth birthday, Len Kagamine is told of the twin sister he's never had. Somewhere on the outskirts of his shadowy homeland lies Rin, a beautiful young girl who is forced to dance for an evil dragon. Though the twins have never met, their hearts and minds are connected. But when Len goes to find his sister, what will his actions lead to?
1. A Land of Light and Shadow

**Quick Note- I do not own Vocaloid in any way. I do not own any characters that appear in this fanfiction, and I do not own the song that it is based off of. This was written purely for fun. Vocaloid belongs only to its creators.**

**So yeah... Very first story. It's probably not as good, as far as most stories come by, but I've tried my hardest! Don't be afraid to criticize, as long as it's constructive and good advice. And other than that, enjoy.**

Once upon a time, as most stories go, there was a realm that was long ago known as Vocaria. It had once been a world of beauty and light. The entire realm had been divided into certain areas by the mountains that sprung up, making an effective barrier that divided each neighboring town from one another. The heart of this land was an imposing stone castle that jutted from the tips of the mountains. In this castle resided the court of Vocaria, chosen others who would decide what was best for the realm. Under their watchful eye, they made sure Vocaria flourished. There was no war, no famine, no threats to the outer community. The land had been at peace.

Then the dragon came, and the shadows, and everything soon changed.

The dragon had lived on the outskirts of Vocaria for over one thousand years, and he had grown restless. The people had once supplied his needs and desires long ago by praying to him, their god. But as time changed, the people had forgotten their eternal gratitude, and banished him back to the outskirts of Voracia. His fury had grown after being harbored for so many years. He knew it was time for things to change.

Tales and rumors began to spread around Vocaria of a great scaly beast that stalked the forests. Its hide was as black as night, eyes that shone as cold as the moon. Its wings were said to be strong enough to knock a man down with a gust of wind. Those razor-sharp claws that could fell an army with one swipe, and a roar that chilled to the bone. It became that an ancient evil was at work.

Soon enough, the dragon struck. Skeletons were found in ashes of once-sturdy cottages, consumed by the dragon's blazing breath. Those foolish enough to wander into the woods at night were found dead or missing in the morn. Some claimed they could hear the dragon snaking his way across the ground, his scaly body dragging against the leaves. Many were killed by the dragon's wrath. Vocaria had entered an era of fear and destruction, something they had never experienced.

Even the court was completely powerless against the dragon. He was not only evil, but all-powerful; filled to the brim with dark magic. He was also clever, and able to evade the parties of knights sent out to hunt him. Nobody could do anything but watch, as their once-beautiful land was ravaged by the dragon.

The desires of the dragon were eventually revealed. Scared out of their wit's end, the people of Vocaria begged forgiveness from the dragon. He agreed to leave their realm in peace and return to his home in the outskirts- on one condition. The dragon demanded that one girl should be brought to his cave as his prisoner. This girl would then sing and dance for the dragon, until she starved or collapsed from exhaustion. Once the original Diva died, a new one would be selected almost immediately.

Relieved that this was his only condition, the terms were accepted. And as the first Diva was selected, Vocaria entered a new era- the era of the Draconic Cycle.

Everything changed. The dragon's influence grew so powerful, he even managed to sway the court. The court became twisted and darkened under the grip of a devout new noble, eventually promoting the religion known as dragonism. The people of Vocaria began to worship and praise the dragon, even when they were not sending him Divas. Their fear of him was the fuel they needed to stay out of his way, and even aid him. Everything was back to the way it should have been in the dragon's eyes, and it pleased him.

Much less could be said about the young females of Vocaria, who now knew what it was like to live in fear. It seemed that the Dragon grew tired of his Divas fairly quickly, and needed a new one almost monthly. Often chosen were the children of common people or non-nobles. Social classes always mattered, even in times like these. But even the nobles children were not completely protected.

Every time a new Diva was to be escorted to the dragon, people would often gather in the doorways of their homes to watch the Diva parade by. She would often be guarded by two of the court's royal guards, just to ensure she would not flee. The other village girls would watch her with bated breath and wide eyes- for once she died, it would be one of them who would take her place.

Though many were discontent with Vocaria's new turn of the century, what could they do? The Draconic Cycle would continue, no matter what the cost. All who tried to oppose it not only incited the wrath of the court, but of the dragon as well. It seemed that Vocaria had permanently become a land of darkness.

Then one event happened, one extraordinary, daring event, that was sure to affect the Draconic Cycle- for better or for worse.


	2. The Next Diva

**Once again, I own nothing!**

Deep within the teal, crystalline walls of the cavern, the dragon's roar echoed with anger. "**Keep singing**!"

The young pink-haired girl staggered from the force of her captor's voice. Her arms shaking, one of her emaciated hands drew up to touch her throat. The skin on the outside felt cold, but inside she could feel her throat, raw and burning. She had been singing non-stop for over a week now, and the exhaustion was threatening to overtake her. It was only by glancing at the bones scattered around her that she forced herself to keep going. She did not want to end up like the rest.

As she resumed her cracked melody, the dragon slowly began to settle. His eyes flashed yellow warnings at her as he rested his large, muscular head between his paws. Why could he never rest, never close his eyes for the briefest moment? In her heart, she knew it wouldn't have mattered. No one knew how to escape the corridors of this labyrinth except the dragon and his priestess.

The open hole far above their heads leaked a pool of moonlight onto them, leaving only the corners of the room shadowy. That opening was the only source of escape that the girl knew of. Although in her current condition, she was hardly suited for scaling those walls.

The long pink ribbons in her dress and hair had come undone, now covered with mud and hanging limp by her sides. Anyone who had seen her now would not associate her with the friendly, spirited little girl who was often spotted in the courtyard of Linair's castle. She had grown terrifyingly skinny, her round little face now sickly pale and gaunt. Her hair hang limp, the shine gone from it. She was prone to violent, uncontrollable shaking. But most of all, her throat seemed alight from within, a horrible fire that could never be put it. She was in danger of losing her voice. She could not allow that to happen. Or her life would snuff out by the dragon's hand, before she ever got the chance to die of exhaustion or starvation.

Her hands clenched unconsciously into fists, her pink nails scraping the inside of her palms. No, she could not die. She had to think of her best friend, her guardian, the one whose duty she had taken. If she died, her friend would be next, and her task would have been all in vain. Now full of newfound determination, she raised her head to meet the dragon's reptilian eyes. And she sang.

Her feet began to pick up the rhythm of her song. Around and around she spun, her ribbons trailing around her. She felt her heart start to pound with the speed of her dance. Perhaps she would be the Diva who survived. Yes, and she could go free, and go back to her family. And her best friend... it would be alright. Her voice rose in pitch as she reached the end notes of her prayer. It began to sound less like a melody and more like the screeches of a bird circling from overhead. So it was no surprise when the inevitable happened.

Her throat flared up with sharp pain, and her last note was cut off by a choked cough. She bent over, her hand flying up to her throat and pressing down on it. She could feel the damage, the swelling, the sores. She knew it would be too painful to even speak, let alone sing. The dragon's contented noise quickly shifted into a full-on growl. He raised his head once more, peering down at the young girl before him. **"I did not tell you to stop singing."**

The girl stared up at him, her eyes wide and frightened. A squeak came from between her parted lips, perhaps trying to beg with the dragon. Her prey instinct took over, and she fled like a rabbit into the nearest cavern. The dragon's furious roar echoed in the labyrinth as he chased after her.

These glittering icy walls that had once been a source of beauty now trapped her in. All around her, she could see multiple versions of herself, equally terrified. It was like being in a twisted funhouse. She was starting to hear the sound of the pounding waterfall layers of earth above her. She was nearing the center of the lair, where the dragon's priestess lay. Sharp rocks opened up cuts on her feet as she ran even faster. She didn't dare look behind her as she fled. The noises of the dragon's fury were all she needed to keep fleeing.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her foot tightly. Her ankle shifted, twisted, and pain exploded as she ran. Stumbling, she let out a terrified cry as she fell towards the ground. She was unable to throw out her arms, and her head struck the stone with a crack louder than anything she had ever heard before. As she felt warm liquid run down her temple, she twisted her head around and glanced down at her injured foot. The obstacle had only been one of her pink ribbons, which had caught around her feet as she ran.

Her relief lasted for only the briefest moment. A hot gust of wind blasted her, smelling like rotten meat. She slowly lifted her head, letting out an unconscious whimper as she stared up at the now-enraged dragon.

He slowly raised his claws, poised to strike down at the now-helpless girl. **"Do you now know how pointless it is to run? No matter how far you go in this labyrinth, I will always find you, and you will never escape me. You were brought here to sing, Diva. For me. Now what's your choice?"**

"I won't sing for you! I won't! Not anymore!" The girl flung back her head. "I'd rather die!"

A low rumble came from deep within the dragon, and his claws glinted, the only light in this dark place. **"Then I grow bored of you, Diva." ** The dragon's leathery wings opened in a powerful blast, as he tilted his head up and let out a final roar. His claws moved in a black blur, snatching her up like a broken doll and lifting her far above the ground.

Shaking, the pink haired-girl breathed in one final time and shut her eyes. She didn't want to see this part.

_ Meiko-chan..._

* * *

"Dragon."  
A cool, clear voice echoed throughout the dragon's animalistic rage. Recognizing the owner, he lifted his head from the sprawled body, distracted. Far above his head, near the open skylight, a figure stood on the edge of a jutting crystal pillar. The figure gazed down at him, still concealed by the shadows around herself.

**"Priestess, I demand a new Diva at once. This other one has... lost her value."**

The figure stepped forwards, her features revealed in the moonlight. Her teal hair was tied into two long ponytails that fell to her ankles. She was dressed in an ornate teal and black dress, with silver ruffles down the middle. One of her black-gloved hands was wrapped tightly around an alabaster staff. But the most unusual part of her wardrobe was the dark mask rendering her eyes invisible, giving her an inscrutable expression.

"As you wish, my Lord. The Court will be informed as soon as possible." Her fingers tapped the side of the staff, as she gazed down at him. "Shall I ask what happened to this one?"

**"Insolence. She refused to sing."**

The priestess's gaze moved from the beast to the broken figure lying a few feet away from him. The body was bathed in shadows, hiding most of the damage. One arm reached out to the priestess, the pink nails curled upwards and beckoning to her in the moonlight.

The priestess's expression remained unreadable. She had remembered when this Diva had first appeared, young and alive, greeted by the priestess at the front of the cavern. Along with the Divas before her, dating back by months, almost years, back to the year of the very first Diva...

* * *

_"Ah, our very first Diva. You should be honored, girl. Not many have the privilege to dance for the dragon." The young woman kept her head bowed inside the shadow, staring down at the young, mousy-haired girl in front of her._

_The girl kept silent, though her eyes were welled up with tears. She'd had a very tearful departure with her family, and her gaze was focused squarely over the woman's shoulder, at the dark corridor behind her. The guards had already departed, leaving only the priestess and the girl behind the waterfall's entrance._

_She couldn't stand tears. She hated it, these weak feelings. Sadness, happiness, trust, love... it was all so pointless, so stupid to her. The priestess's lips curled in distaste and she turned to go, waiting for the girl to follow you. "What is your name, Diva?"_

_ "A-a-Aerlynn... what's yours?"_

_This question had stopped her, and she turned her head over her shoulder. The masked woman showed a brief flash of emotion as she gazed at the young redhead. "My name...?"_

* * *

A horrible pain exploded behind the priestess's head, and she put one hand to her head. She had felt like she had been on the verge of remembering something, but her mind had fogged up once more. The headaches had been happening more frequently, and she never discovered anything new.

Straightening, she lifted her staff off the ground and pointed it down towards the shadows. "You'll have your Diva, dragon. But until then, have some manners." With a flick of her wrist, she lifted up the girl's lifeless body with a dark mist and carried it towards the edge of the cave, dropping it over the edge. Putting her staff down by her side, she aimed a look towards the dragon. "You should know not to play with your meals."

Her sharp heels clicked on the ice as she turned and retreated back towards her side of the cavern. Here, she stayed, always guarding, always watching. Always making sure the Draconic Cycle would continue, and no one would interfere with the Divas. The position might have seemed lonely to others of her age, a prison cell. But unlike the Divas who were forced to come here, the priestess had nobody who she had left behind.

She couldn't remember how she had become the priestess. She never really cared. She had been here long, long enough that she hadn't found it important. But she knew how important it was to keep this ancient creature happy. Only the current Diva and the priestess had that ability.

Her hollow was probably the most beautiful room of the entire cavern. In here, it was always quiet and peaceful, the only sounds being the whistling wind and muffled sounds of the waterfall. The floor was slick and frozen, a combination of ice and cool crystal. Four pillars bordered the room, rising to the roof and meeting together in a crisscrossing array. She stopped in the center of the room, both of her hands on her staff as she looked around. Bowing her head silently, she knelt in the center of the room. Now that she was alone, she unlocked the thoughts which she had been repressing so tightly.

Images of the Diva's terrible end flashed through her head. She relived the moment by the Diva's own eyes, feeling the pain of the dragon's claws enter her heart. Hearing the air whistle past her as she was flung across the room. Watching the world around her fade to black as the dragon towered over her with his terrifying jaws open wide...

All of this flashed through her head, all without her expression changing. Unable to continue reflecting, she looked down towards the ice. Raising one hand to touch the mask on her face, she gazed down at her reflection. Often she was confused by the woman she saw staring back at her. For a moment, she thought she could see another form, a true form lying just underneath her skin. But somehow, the image always seemed to slip past her grasp.

Loud, impatient noises sounded from the chamber below her. Her time of recalling had come to an end. She had to return to her post, as well as escort the next Diva, once she arrived. As the pythoness, it was her duty and her destiny, something she could never die or escape from. She slowly stood, lifting her staff back up. With a long gaze at the spiraling roof above her, she turned back towards her master's chamber and slowly strode to the entrance.


	3. Unto Us a Boy and Girl are Born

Humming a soft lullaby, the young woman twirled around the bedroom slowly, her arms holding the two smiling babies that were her audience. Though her clothes were worn and plain, her skirt a simple brown color, she had a fair beauty about her. Her long gold hair caught the light of the sun through the open window, and her blue eyes were filled with love as she stared down at her two children.

Though the father had passed, a casualty of war, he had left her with two innocent children. Twins, a boy and a girl, just a couple of months past their first birthday. She was just setting them down for an afternoon nap. Though the boy twin had been quite cranky, he had eventually settled after hearing the sound of his mother's voice.

"Hush, little child, don't say a word... Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird..." With a final twirl, she seated herself upon the edge of the bed. Carefully, she bent her arms and lowered both onto the bedspread. Smiling down at them, she rested one hand upon the little girl's brow and stroked her head.

"Look, Rin. Mama's gotten you something for your late birthday." With her free hand, she picked up a necklace from the bedside table and held it in front of her daughter. The necklace was made of black rope, with a treble clef hanging in the middle. The baby girl's eyes widened at the sight of this new toy, and her chubby hands stretched out towards the object.

As she chewed on the metal, her mother continued speaking. "As long as you wear it, your whole life, no one will resist your voice." She draped the necklace around her daughter's neck and began to tie the rope "You have a special destiny ahead of you, Rinnie. You must remember that only you control it."

The woman lifted another necklace off the table. This one was almost identical to the other, with the exception of a bass clef replacing the treble. She leaned over and fastened the other necklace to her son's neck.

"Len. You were named after your father, one of the bravest men I've ever known. He spent every waking moment of his life protecting others, living and breathing for them as well as himself. I have the feeling you will not only grow to look like him, but act like him as well. As the eldest twin, it is your duty to look after your sister. The two of you are connected, in more ways than just blood. As you grow, you will have to learn to protect each other. This world is shrouded in darkness."

She sighed, gazing down at her babies. As she bent down and kissed them both on the head, she straightened and stood, moving towards the window. Her hands clasped in front of her skirts, she gazed at the acres of trees surrounding their small little cottage. She and her husband had purposely chosen this place, far from the corrupt kingdoms and towns of Linair. She would have done anything to protect her children from the threats that lay just beyond the edges of these forests.

A loud knock at the door startled her. Turning around and checking that her two children were still asleep, she walked to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was a man dressed in purple and gold robes, the unmistakable colors of the Court. Guarded by two tall, imposing soldiers, the man seemed unnaturally confident. As he smiled at her, the woman couldn't help feeling struck by fear. There was only one reason why they could have come to this cabin, out of all places.

"Good afternoon, miss. I'm sorry to trouble you, but there's an urgent problem that requires some attention." He nodded towards one of the soldiers, who fished an official-looking scroll out. The soldier held it in front of the young woman's face, allowing her to read it.

The scroll was filled with scrawled, golden writing that was near impossible to read. As the young woman took the scroll in both her hands and reread it closely, her pupils shrunk at the glance of one word.

_Diva._

She looked up, her stomach tightening with fear. "No..." She attempted to close the door in the man's face, but he easily caught it and held it open.  
"Not my daughter, please... Not now."

"I'm sorry, miss. I know how hard this must be for you. But you have to take this into consideration. What's the importance of one little girl's life to the importance of Draconia's entire population?"

"Everything!" she screamed, putting all her weight against the door. "You can't take my daughter, I won't allow it!" The children were roused by her voice, and hearing the pleading in it, had started to cry.

The woman didn't notice the royal messenger nod to one of his soldiers and speak to him in a lowered voice.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to be this hard, miss. Rakurn?" One of the soldiers stepped forwards and grabbed the young woman by the arms.

"Rin! Len!" The young woman struggled harder, one arm outstretched towards her children. Roughly, the soldier dragged her outside, still crying. The royal messenger beckoned the other soldier inside the house with a finger, and they both stood by the bed.

Both the children had started a full-on wail, their reedy voices almost in perfect match with their mother's.

"Is that her? The one in the pink?"

"That's who we came for, yes." The soldier started to pick up the baby girl in his arms, before hesitating. He noticed that the twin's hands were interlocked with one another, forming a connection.

The royal messenger gave a shrewd look at the soldier. "Well? Hurry up and get on with it. We've only got so many hours."

Not one to disobey his superior, the soldier picked up the baby girl. Her hand dropped away from her twin brother's as she continued to cry, waving her arms in the air. As the soldier started to turn to leave, the baby girl caught her brother's eye from behind the soldier. Both their eyes locked together in a silent understanding, and their cries fell silent. The bond between their auras seemed to strengthen for the briefest moment.

And then the soldier turned his back, and she was gone.


	4. The Girl in the Cavern

For what seemed like the fifth time this week, Len had the dream.

As soon as he had shut his eyes in the real world, he was transported to the center of his mind. He was fully dressed, and standing in the center of what looked like a blank canvas. Above him, below him, and all around him, there was nothing but pure white. He tried to move, to walk forward and find a spot of color, but he found himself unable to step forward. Frustrated, he stood there, silently waiting for the dream to pass control over to him, as it eventually did.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then his keen ears picked up on the faint sound of wind whistling by him. But there was something more this time, something sweet and melodious that touched upon his ears. Somebody was singing.

He knew that voice. But why? How? The only people Len ever spoke to outside of home were the merchants and craftsmen he bought goods from.

"Hello?" Len raised his voice. Finding himself able to move, he took a few steps forward and turned around, keeping his gaze level. "Is someone there?"

A soft giggle behind him. He couldn't see anyone else beside him, but he was sure that he was not alone. He could sense it. "Show yourself! I know you're here, I can hear you!"

The air shimmered around him with an unreal, sparkling quality. His dream shifted, and he found himself standing in a cave, illuminated by moonlight. Water dripped off crevices in the wall, every splash echoing in the unnatural silence. To the east of him, there was a tunnel leading further into the cavern.

Now, the dream passed control over to him. Finally able to move, Len took a few careful steps forward and scanned the entire room. His eyes fell on a row of thin white lines scratched into the wall closest to him. Turning, he rested a gloved hand on top of the rock and leaned forward for a closer look. They looked like a crude calendar of sorts, a line slashed through every fifth scratch. To his amazement, it looked like the creator had been here for over ten years. How had they created so many marks? With their nails? Len shuddered at the image of someone dragging their nails across the surface.

The singing started up from where it left off. Drifting up from the eastern tunnel was the seraphic voice of a young girl. Upon hearing her, Len recoiled from the wall and turned to face the entrance of the tunnel. He couldn't explain why the voice evoked such memories in him, as it always did. But he knew it was his duty to find the singer. As he had every other night the dream came to him, he started to follow the source of the voice.

It was darker, much darker in here. The moonlight had been left behind, and Len's eyes had not adjusted. He blindly stumbled down the tunnel, relying on the girl's voice as a guide. After a couple of minutes, the path had taken a drastic slope downwards. Len had almost stumbled and fallen, grabbing onto a jutting rock for support.

After a long, silent tread, Len could see light at the end of the tunnel. He quickly sped up his walk into a jog. The voice was closer now, and as he stopped at the end of the tunnel, he saw there was a girl standing in the center of the eastern cave, staring up at the roof.

She looked eeriely similar to Len, in terms of appearance. She had the same golden-blonde hair, worn short, and the same fair skin tone. She was wearing a short, frilly white dress, lined with pink at the very bottom. This girl was lovely, no doubt- but that didn't explain why she seemed so familiar.

Her back was turned away from Len, and she appeared not to have heard him run in. All her attention was focused on her hand. She appeared to be holding something, her fingers curling indecisively around the object.

Len kept close to the wall and the shadows, a bit wary of how to proceed. As soon as one foot stepped out of the tunnel, the girl spun around. Her big blue eyes widened, a startled look passing over her face. The object she was holding dropped from her hand, hitting the ground with a metallic clatter.

Quickly, Len stepped forwards, his hands upturned in a sign of peace. He didn't want to scare her, yet he didn't know how to explain. As he was racking his brain for a suitable alibi, he happened to notice the dropped object. Curious, he bent down and lifted it up by the dark rope it was attached to. His brow furrowed, and suddenly lifted with cold recognition. Hanging off the end of the rope was a treble clef, akin to the bass clef that hung around Len's own neck.

He lifted his head, his mouth dry. Just as he was about to ask, the girl had materialized in front of him. She gripped both of Len's shoulders and started hauling him back into the tunnel.

"What do you think you're doing in this place?!" she hissed, casting a furtive look over her shoulder.

Len recovered from his shock long enough to struggle. The girl was a lot stronger than her slender frame suggested. Nonetheless, he threw her hands off and stepped back. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"There's no time! I can't explain! You have to get out, now, before he sees us!" The girl tried to shove him back farther into the tunnel, but this time Len was prepared. He caught both her pale wrists, holding her back firmly.

"I'm not leaving until I get answers. Just who are you? Why do you have the same necklace my mother gave me?" To prove his point, he let go of one wrist and reached into the inside of his tunic. He brought out the bass clef for the girl to see.

If this was any surprise to the blonde girl, she did show it. She seemed more preoccupied with glancing over her shoulder, as if she was expecting someone else to enter. "I know you must be confused right now, but you have to wake up." _Wake up? She knew he was dreaming? _"You'll find out everything soon enough, I promise you that. Wake up, Len. No harm will come to you if you wake up! Just remember-"

An earsplitting roar drowned out the rest of her words, and a heavy wall of darkness slammed into Len. He lost his breath and began to fall backwards, farther and farther away from the blonde girl who was now above him. Her hand was outstretched, and her lips kept moving, but Len could hear nothing.  
Then he closed his eyes, and everything went dark.

* * *

His eyes shot open, catching the glare of the morning sun full-force. He winced, turning his head away from the window and throwing one arm over his eyes. He was tangled up in the sheets of his bed, the coverlet kicked back onto the floor.

Sitting upright, he glanced down at his left hand, which was clenched into a tight fist. Slowly, he opened it, half-expecting the girl's treble necklace to be lying there. But it was only his bass clef, which he had held tightly during his sleep. It left a red imprint in his palm. Letting go of it, he turned slightly to face the window.

He had been dreaming about everything- the girl, the cavern, the melodious voice- ever since he had just been a little boy. This was the first night he had actually spoken to the girl, but the dream had otherwise gone along its usual path. When the dreams had first started at age seven, Len would often stay huddled in the shadows of the eastern tunnel and watch the little blonde girl. Often she was dancing and singing for an unknown being, which Len could hear, but never see. But sometimes she would just stand there, silently, gazing at nothing. Once Len had seen her crying. When he had woken up the next morning, he found his own cheeks wet with tears.

What confused him was the memories that the girl seemed to bring up from his subconscious. It wasn't just because of her voice, angelic as it was. Everything about her- her appearance, the way she would often smile while singing, and especially that necklace- made Len feel like he knew her, one way or another. It was so confusing. Len already had enough to worry about, what with turning fourteen today. He didn't need to worry about some cryptic message a girl given him in his sleep.

Swinging both legs over the side of the mattress, he decided it wasn't worth worrying about. Especially not today. He stood up, untangling the sheets from around himself, and walked to where his clothes lay in a pile. Pulling out what was necessary for the cold morning, he got dressed and walked to the windowsill. He rested both elbows on the wooden ledge and leaned out, peering up at the sky. He knew Neru hated to be kept waiting, and would probably be in a passion by the time he met up with her in the village. But as he looked back down at the bass clef hanging around his throat, his thoughts couldn't help wandering back to the cavern.

_Who are you, girl of the shadows? _


End file.
